


The Final Task

by Cjcorrigan



Series: The Pledge [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fraternities & Sororities, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjcorrigan/pseuds/Cjcorrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa has one more thing to do before she's initiated into the Kappa sorority.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Task

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!  
> Contrary to the title, this will probably not be the last in the series, because I still plan to do her initiation and pick back where I left off with Eren and Armin on their little date because my Eremin shipping heart won't let me (Eat your heart out, Unity, xoxo) so this isn't the end for The Pledge.

"Congratulations," Annie began as she paced back and forth in front of the row of pledges with her hands clasped uniformly behind her back. "You've all made it through pledge week. By this time Saturday, you'll all be Kappas. You only have one more task to complete."

Every girl in the line tensed. Oh no, not another prank. What would it be this time?

"All you ladies have to do is find someone within the Greek society here to be your date for your acceptance ceremony Saturday night. All dates must be approved by me ahead of time, so the name of your date better be in the suggestion box by Thursday morning."

The pledges relaxed. At least it wasn't some sort of hazing ritual or prank. Finding a date? That they could do.

 

The hunt began there. While most of the girls took the time to plan out who to ask and how to do it, Mikasa sprang into action immediately.

Rushing across the street, she prepared to knock only to hesitate at the last second. What if someone else opened the door? What if Eren opened the door? She though she'd rather die on the spot then go through the overprotective brother act again.

Suddenly very afraid of being seen, she looped around to the side of the house where the iron she'd climbed only nights before waited for her.

Again she rested her foot on the second to lowest bar and grabbed the highest she could reach with one hand before hoisting herself up, two bars at a time before she reached the roofing and climbed on easily.

As she was about to lean over and look in his window it burst open, and Levi pushed his upper half out, proclaiming loudly, "O Mikasa, Mikasa, wherefore art thou, Mikasa? Deny thy father and refuse thy name, or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Rivaille."

Startled out of her wits, Mikasa squeaked, putting one hand over her suddenly racing heart and pressing her back up against the house's outer wall as Levi chuckled at her surprise. Mikasa swallowed and asked, "How'd you know I was up here?"

Leaning on his palm calmly as if getting visitors at his window sill in the middle of the day was the most natural thing in the world, he stated, "I heard your foot hit against the wall as you climbed and you're the only one I know who can use the grate to get up here. What exactly brings you to my window? Need some of my underwear instead of a cravat this time?"

Mikasa blushed redder than scarf, looking away. "I need a date to my initiation ceremony, and I was hoping you'd consider escorting me," she mumbled out quickly.

"I'd love to," he accepted, taking her hand in his and kissing the back of it gently. "Would you like to come in from the window and have some tea or do I need to call the fire squad to get you?"

She hesitated. "I have to go to Latin soon," she sighed.

"I suppose that can't be helped," he murmured rubbing her hand for a second more before stating in such a low voice that she wondered if it was to himself, "Parting is such sweet sorrow," then louder "that I shall say goodbye until it be morrow."

Mikasa turned her palm over so she could squeeze his hand back before drawing his fingers to her mouth so she could press her lips to his knuckles for a long moment before she took her leave.

 

Back at the Kappa house, Christa had never felt more nervous as she approached the elder girl's room, pulling the sleeves of her light blue cardigan down past her hands. Ymir was two years her senior and the vice president of the Kappa sorority, a title she claimed she'd taken because it gave her all the perks but required little to none of the work.

"Oh, Christa, what are you doing here?" Ymir asked, taking off her reading glasses as she looked up from her Psychology textbook.

"I was wondering if I could ask you a question about the ceremony Saturday. Annie left to go to a board meeting or... something..." Christa trailed off as Ymir's eyes bore into her. "I was just going to ask if we were allowed to ask a current Kappa member to escort us?"

"No one's done it since I've been here, but as far as I know, it's not against any rules, so yes, I suppose you could," Ymir answered taking a deep breath and closing her textbook, seeming almost sad.

"Well, I was going to ask you to escort me," Christa continued.

Ymir paused before something that was trying to be a smile appeared on her face. It wasn't the forced kind of smile, but the kind of smile that come from someone out of practice. "If that's what you want, then I'd say yes."


End file.
